Big City, Big Dreams
by alimantis
Summary: Heather moves to L.A. with Taylor but when she meets Naya will everything change?
1. For The First Time

"Excuse me!" Scores of tourists and L.A. natives kept passing by her not even taking a second look. "Excuse me sir!" One finally stopped. Heather was relieved that someone was decent enough to point her in the direction of Paramount studios. The GPS on her phone wasn't helping out much.

"Oh honey," The very flamboyant man said, " you're going the wrong way! Take North Wilton to Melrose and you'll be right there!"

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" She started to walk fast toward Melrose when the jazzy man yelled out to her. She turned around to his sassy high-pitched voice.

"Honey wait! Are you an actor?"

"Well that's what I'm going there to try and be!" the blonde replied with a smile.

He started to walk toward her but she was already half way down the block.

"Then you are going to need to go through this entrance," He pointed to another entrance on her phone GPS. "That's where you need to be. The place I told you was the tour entrance. Are you auditioning for something?

"Yes I am!" Heather was proud of the fact that she had finally moved to L.A to pursue her dreams. Even though dancing was her passion, it was much easier to get acting auditions. she knew that the faster she booked a job, the faster she could break up with Taylor get her own place. She hated living with him. Ever since they both moved to L.A. together he had started drinking again. And not like the drinking they both did in college, but binge drinking. And it was good to get out of the house to breathe the smoggy Los Angeles air instead of the Heineken smell that she couldn't get off the couch.

"What are you going in for?" the man asked. She could see herself being friends with him. He had just the right amount of sass in him that went great with Heather's cheeky, outgoing personality.

"It's a pilot called Glee. It's some kind of musical show, I don't know." But Heather did know. She was perfect for the job. Dancing, Acting, and yes she even admit that she was a good singer. She did so much research on the writers, the creators, anyone that could be involved. She had to book this show.

"A musical? On TV?" The man was taken a back. He sure looked like he knew a lot about musicals. "Well more power to the producers. And to you, honey. Break legs!"

"Thank you!" As they parted, she got nervous. It was her first big audition in the city of dreams and her adrenaline was starting to kick in.

Heather was exhausted by the time she sat down in the waiting room of the audition studios. She let out a big sigh as she plopped into the chair next to a dark haired girl going over her sides. The girl looked over at Heather who was breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

Heather looked at the girl and was taken aback for a minute. Her pink plump lips spread into a small smile but her dark chestnut eyes were filled with concern. She was very pretty. More pretty that she would have to compete against for the part.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost getting here and I thought I was going to be late, but I just found out my audition time got moved back."

"They are running a bit behind today and by a bit I mean an hour behind."

The girl leaned in closer to Heather and talked softly into her ear, "I heard that the one of the creators is a diva and made everyone wait until he got there to start the auditions."

She felt nervous that this very attractive girl was so close to her. It was a weird feeling that she had never experienced before. Heather regained calmness when the girl slowly moved away from her.

"At least now I have time to run over these lines!" Heather smiled and the girl smiled back. When they looked at each other Heather had an odd feeling, something that she has only felt with Taylor. She brushed it off as audition jitters and continued reading over her lines.

The script had a very simple plot. She was reading for a character named Sarah, who was one of the sidekicks to the head cheerleader Quinn. The role seemed easy enough, there weren't too many speaking parts, just a lot bitchy comebacks and following Quinn around. Heather looked around the room at the other girls who were auditioning. They all looked perfect. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect makeup. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the brown haired girl looking at her, she turns her head and they make eye contact. Swiftly they both turn away and Heather feels her face flushing with embarrassment. She quickly rummaged through her bag to distract from the bizarre moment they just shared. Heather pulled out a small mirror and started to check her hair to see if it was even up to par with these Los Angeles girls. She can feel the girl looking at her ever so often until the girl finally broke the silence.

"I'm Naya, by the way."

"Heather. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Naya looked at it puzzled for a second until she grabbed it and shook it. They abruptly let go feeling strange about the encounter.

"What role are you going in for?" Naya asked.

"Sarah. What about you?"

"Brittany. She's kind of an odd character. She doesn't even appear until the second episode but she does get to sing and dance, which I love to do!"

"Wait, aren't Sarah and Brittany best friends with Quinn?"

Naya picks up her sides to double check..

"Yeah, I guess they are! So if we get the part we will be seeing a lot more of each other!" She smiled wide and gave Heather smiled back. She hadn't smiled like that in a while.

"Yeah I guess we would. Fingers crossed we get-"

The door to the audition room opened and a small girl with glasses and stringy black hair peeks through the doorframe with a clipboard in hand.

"Naya?" She looks around the room for the girl.

"That's me!" She picks up her bag and script and gets up from her seat. "I guess they are on time now!" She starts to walk toward the stringy haired assistant then turns around to look back at Heather.

"It was _really _nice to meet you! Good luck with your audition!" The emphasis on "really" made Heather's stomach flutter.

"Yeah, you too! Break a leg!" They smiled at each other and then Naya disappeared into the audition room.

Heather could help but smile to herself thinking about the brown haired girl. She was so friendly, unlike most of the girls in L.A. There was just something about Naya that Heather just couldn't put together. She went back to looking over her sides until the room next door to Naya's opened up. A man with a scruffy beard stuck his head out of the door and looked down at the papers he was holding.

"Heather Morris?"

The call of her name alerted Heather right away and she got up confident and ready for the audition. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel doubtful that she would probably never see Naya ever again.

It took Heather 3 busses, a taxi and 2 hours to get back to her apartment from the Paramount lot after her audition. She had thought she had done extremely well and was proud that she could identify some of the writers that were watching her do the scene. They told her that liked her and that they would keep in touch. But that's what all of them say. There were so many other girls in that waiting room I'm sure there was someone that was better than her. There always was. Heather reached the door to her apartment that was on the 6th floor of the complex. It was the cheapest thing her and Taylor could find when they first moved to L.A. Heather was too busy to look for a nicer place and Taylor was just too lazy. They used the money they had to fix it up as nice as they could for what they were given. As she started to put the key in the door she heard the pop-top of a beer opening. _Great_she thought _another day another drunk boyfriend to come home too._ She opened the door to find Taylor sitting on the couch watching highlights of the Lakers game from the night before. He turned to look at her when walked into the small apartment and she could already smell the alcohol like it was burning from a candle.

"Classy Taylor. It's only 2 o'clock and you are already wasted." She put her bag and keys on the table next to the door and she walked toward the kitchen.

Taylor stumbled in after her and started to rub her back sensually while she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hey baby" he whispered in her ear. She instantly thought of Naya whispering in her ear earlier in the day, but then realized who it actually was. She pulled away with the stench of alcohol lingering next to her face. The smell repulsed her.

"Hi Taylor"

She quickly walked away from him and into the living room and sat on the couch. Taylor stumbled behind her falling next to her on the couch making her spill a little water on her jeans. She gives him a aggravated look but then she realized his eyes were closed and he started to fall asleep.

"Thanks for asking about my day baby," She started to say out loud but Taylor didn't move. He just started to snore. "It was actually pretty good. I had a great audition, but there were so many other girls that were probably better than me there. Don't you think I'm better than them baby?" She looked down at him but he didn't budge. "I met this interesting girl today the audition. Her name was Naya. There's something about her. Something that I've never-"

Taylor abruptly sat up.

"Hey what are we having for dinner?" he slurred.

Heather got up and walked toward the fridge, which was not far from the couch since it was such a small apartment. She opened it only to find a gallon of milk, shredded cheese and 3 cases of beer. She slammed the door shut and turned to face Taylor who was now consuming the whole couch with his lanky body.

"I don't know Taylor, weren't you supposed to go to the store today and get stuff for me to make dinner? I left you money." She looked at the counter where earlier in the day she left a $20 bill. Now it was empty.

"I did go to the store! I bought cheese!" he started to laugh in his drunken state "and beer!"

"That's not dinner Taylor! God you are so irresponsible! You do remember that I'm only staying with you because you are a fucking mess and I promised your mom that I would take care of you while were out here? When are you going to get a fucking job? Were almost out of our savings money that you spend everyday on beer that you already have!" She was yelling now. Her patience wore thin when it come to Taylor. They have been inseparable since high school when they first started dating. But spending every day with him since had shown her his true colors.

"Whoa, whoa baby calm down. If you would just listen to what I have to say maybe you wouldn't yell at me so much."

She wanted to tell him that whatever came out of his mouth was either something stupid or something about how he loved her ass, but she decided to listen to him.

"When I went to the store today I met some really fancy rich guy and we stared talking about baseball and I told him about how I played on the college team and everything and he was so fascinated by my amazingilng baseball skills that he invited us to a fancy party tonight as his fancy house in fancy Beverly Hills." The way Taylor explained the invitation sounded like a five year old talking, but she was intrigued by the invitation. She had never been to an L.A. party before.

"Does this guy know you're a drunk shlub that can't even play baseball anymore because of your injurly? "

"What doesn't know can't hurt him. And free food!" he took another sip of his beer before Heather came and snatched it out of his hands.

"Why did you even ask about dinner if you got invited to this party?" She looked at him but he was too busy chugging his can. "Fine we can go, but you're going to have to sober up first. I don't want you to embarrass me. Go take a shower and take a nap. I'll pick out your clothes for you so you don't look homeless."

"That's why I love you HeMo. You know what's best in the name of love." She laughed at his drunken comment as he kissed her on the cheek before he stumbled into the bathroom. Heather was weirdly excited about the party, even though she usually didn't trust Taylor in making plans and she especially didn't trust him in places where they served alcohol, but deep down she knew it was the right decision.


	2. Until We Meet Again

The cab dropped Heather and Taylor off at the end of a long lit driveway that led up to one of the biggest houses that they had ever seen. They both stood at the driveway staring in awe at this giant house that seemed to be on the top of a hill. They trekked up the driveway slowly but surely. Heather looked over at Taylor and was happy about the outfit she picked out, but distressed that he hadn't shaved for the occasion and that she could smell the alcohol on him. He must have chugged a beer before they got into the cab. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Taylor tried to grab Heather's hand which was sweaty and nervous from the anticipation of the party but she pulled away. Taylor looked at her puzzled.

"You look very beautiful tonight HeMo."

She had to take a moment to process that he actually complimented her for the first time in months.

"Um thanks Taylor" she looks up at his unshaven face and remembered that she still hated his guts. A familiar face to Taylor then opened the door.

"Taylor! My favorite college baseball star!" the man exclaimed.

"Mr. Falchuck! Nice to see you again, sir!" He extended his hand to the man and they shook hands welcoming them into his house. Heather was in shock.

"Please! Call me Brad! Come in, come in!" He ushered them into the large foyer of the mansion.

"Oh Brad, this is my- this is Heather."

"It's really very to meet you!" She took his hand, and noticed that it was very soft for a man.

"You too! You are very pretty! You should be an actress!" Brad laughed because he thought he was a funny guy, but Heather laughed, because she thought he was going to offer her a role in Glee, right then and there. "Have a great time tonight guys! I'll see you around!"

When Brad finally left, Heather hit Taylor in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me this was Brad Falchuck's house?"

Taylor looked at her blankly.

"He's one of the creators of Glee!"

"What's Glee?"

Heather was so close to punching him in the face for being so stupid.

"It was the show I auditioned for today! Do you _ever_ listen to me?" She already knew the answer to that question.

"Look, I don't care if he was the creator of the Internet, he has a sweet house" he said looking up at the crystal chandelier that was hanging above them, "and with a sweet house like this comes fancy drinks. Maybe there will be some 50 year old scotch or something." He starts to look around for the drinks but Heather stops him before he could get away.

"Listen to me, you have to be respect this house and everyone in it. Don't go frat boy on me okay? This an adult party, so act like an adult!"

"This is an adult party nah nah nah" he mocked her and left before she could reply.

Heather was still baffled by the fact that she was in Brad Falchucks house. If there were other people from Glee here, this could be the perfect opportunity to network herself to the producers. Or even possibly the top dog, Ryan Murphy. She knew if she could sweet-talk him, she could probably land the starring role. She took a deep breath and wandered into the house to mingle with the rest of the guests. The kitchen was bigger than then any other kitchen she had ever been it. It was probably the size of her and Taylor's apartment. She picked up a glass of wine and started to look around for Ryan. She saw Taylor at the bar filling a tall glass with rum and coke, his definition of a "classy drink", and laughing with Brad. But she knew him too well. The way he leaned to the left a little too much and the corner of his mouth started to curl up in an evil smile he was getting wasted out of his mind. Heather took herself and her small glass of wine to the living room where a few small groups of people were scattered around the room socializing. The room was huge for a living room she had never seen a house that big before. She was searching the faces of the crowd when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was afraid that it was Taylor who was going to embarrass her in front of this group of probably important people, but when she turned around she saw a face that she was not expecting.

"Hi!" Naya said to a stunned Heather

"Um, Hi. Wow Hi!"

"You're kind of the last person that would expect to see here!" Naya was genuinely excited that she was meeting Heather again.

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing! My boyfriend got invited in a weird coincidence" As soon as she said "boyfriend" Heather's heart dropped to her stomach, and so did Naya's perfect smile. "_Why did I just say that? He's not my boyfriend!" Heather thought. _

"Well he's not my boyfriend, well never mind! Do you believe that this is Brad Falchuck's house? This is so surreal for me!"

"Brad Falchuck? My friend just dragged me here, I had no idea where we even are!"

Obviously Naya had not done as much research on the Glee team as Heather had done.

"He is one of the three creators of Glee!"

"Are you serious?" She quickly fixed her hair in anticipation of being seen by someone important. "Do I look okay, like would you cast me?" She put her hand on her hip and posed like a model, sticking her lips out. Heather giggled at her foolish pose and Naya joined her as she realized how silly she was acting in front of a girl she barely knew.

"You look great." Heather smiled and was happy to receive a smile back.

"Thank you, I try!" They both laughed.

"So how do you think you did at your audition?" Heather was very interested to know how good her chances were at getting the job.

"I think I did okay! Not my best audition I've ever been on. I read for my part, but then they had me read for Sarah too. Isn't that the part you went in for?"

Heather's heart sunk into her stomach. But before she could answer, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face stumble toward her. She saw Taylor approach her and Naya, drink in hand.

"Hemo!" he screamed to her. Heather looked around embarrassed by his actions making sure no one was watching them. Taylor put his arm around Heather trying his best to stay standing.

"Is he okay?" Naya asked confused by the very drunk man.

"He's fine. He's always gets like this."

"No I don't Heather Elizabeth Morris, I'm as sober as a soberest man could be in life." Taylor slurred to both of them.

"Come on Taylor, we need go to, I need to get you to bed before you throw up on Brad's floor."

"I'm not going to throw up, I have a stomach of gold!" He howled.

"Taylor, just shut up"

Heather put her hand around his waist and his arm around her shoulders to support him. Although Taylor was a pretty big guy, Heather was tall and her dance muscles have helped her carry Taylor over long distances before.

Naya was just staring astounded on how calmly Heather handled the drunken man.

"Do you have a car to take him home?" she asked helpfully.

"No I don't have a car here, I was just going to call a cab and wait outside."

"I can drive you!" she offered quickly.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a friend here?" Heather was surprised at the offer, but she was grateful that Naya could help her out.

"Yeah its no problem! I'll just come get my friend later or she can get a ride home. Whatever!"

"Thank you so much! It means a lot!"

Naya grabbed Taylor's other side and helped Heather carry him down the long driveway to her car. They both put Taylor in the backseat; he resisted putting his seatbelt on at first, but then gave in after Heather gave him a little encouragement. "God Taylor, put your seatbelt on or I swear I'll throw away all the beer and alcohol that is in our house!"

The drive was about 20 minutes to Heather's apartment, and when they arrived Naya helped Heather bring Taylor into the small place and into bed.

"Thanks for helping! I really appreciate it! And I'm sorry about him" she pointed to Taylor lying on the bed already sleeping.

"I'm glad I could help! I'm assuming that you are kind of used to this."

"Yeah, it's like this pretty much everyday!"

"Why don't you get him some help?" Naya paused "Sorry, I don't mean to bud in on your business"

"It's okay. His mom and I have tried to get him into a rehab but he just won't go."

"Well then why don't you leave him?" Heather looked up at Naya who looked to have some kind of hope in her eyes. But then she realized that it was only the reflecting light.

"I feel like I need to take care of him. I've known him for so long, he's become my responsibility."

"I understand" Naya said solemnly. She looked at her watch and read the time, 1:35 am. "Well it's getting late, I need to go pick up my friend."

"Thanks, again for helping." She started to walk Naya toward the front door. Naya opened it and turned around to face Heather before she left.

"Heather, I'm glad that I bumped into you. I really like talking to you. You are a really great girl." Heather felt nervous again, but the good kind of nervous.

"I'm glad we saw each other again. It's kind of like destiny." They both smiled and Naya walked out the door, but making sure to turn around and wave goodbye to Heather before walking down the stairs. Heather waved back, closed the door and went to go check on Taylor. He was slightly awake when she walked into the room, struggling to put on his pajama pants. Heather helped him put them on and into bed. It was like she was taking care of a child.

"You're such a fucking mess Taylor." Heather said out loud to her self, knowing that Taylor wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "I wish you would get your act together so you wouldn't put me in situations like this." Taylor turned over "what do you mean situations like this?" She was surprised that he was actually conscious enough to answer her. She took a breath "I really like Naya, it seems weird that I just met her and all, but I feel different about her." She knew she could say this to him, because he would have no recollection the next day. "Like the way I used to feel about you."


	3. I Think You Saved Me

Things hadn't changed much for Heather since Naya left that night. Taylor was still being a drunk; she was still going on auditions and waiting to hear back from her last Glee audition. The one thing that was different for Heather was the way she was thinking about Naya. It had only been 4 days since the party, and the last time she saw or talked to Naya, but she couldn't get the brunette out of her mind. The only thing that could distract her was Taylor. He was getting worse since the party, drinking non-stop through out the day, it was like water to him. All he did was sit on the couch and watch ESPN until he got hungry and yelled to her to make him a sandwich and she was getting tired of it.

"Heeaathheerr!" Taylor yelled over the sound of the crowd cheering on their surround sound. Heather didn't want to get up and please Taylor; she was too busy looking up open casting calls to care anyway.

"Heaathhheerrrrr!" his screams were getting louder and whinier.

"What!" Heather screamed back and finally walked toward the lazy man.

"I'm hungry."

"So? There is a kitchen right there, make your own god damn food I'm busy."

She started to walk back to her computer when he called back

"Fuck you Hemo."

She turned around and slowly walked back toward Taylor with anger rumbling in her stomach.

"How many times have I made you food while you sit on that couch and do NOTHING. I would say-" The sound of her cell phone ringing cut her off.

She picked it up and answered angrily, not caring who was on the other end.

"Hello! Oh sorry, yes Hi!" she looked she gave Taylor a scowl while she was receiving news on the other end, but then her scowl turned into a smile.

"Really? When and Where? I'll be there!" she quickly found a piece of paper and a pen to write down her exciting news.

"Thanks so much! I'll let you know how it goes! Bye!"

She hung up the phone and hurried to find her coat and keys.

"Where are you going? I'm hungry!" Taylor still didn't notice that Heather's anger grew into happiness after the phone call, he didn't even notice that she was on the phone.

"Make your own damn food Taylor! I have a callback!"

She left the house not looking back.

Heather walked into the same audition room as she did the day of her first audition, but there were less people as before, just one blonde girl sitting in the corner playing with her phone. Heather sat in the middle of the row of chairs and brought out the few pages of the script that they had given to her earlier. She went over the lines just to make sure they were perfect. Nothing could mess this up for Heather, she was so excited just that the producers and casting directors remembered her and wanted to bring her back. She wondered if going to Brad's party had done anything for her, not like she actually talked to anyone but Naya while she was there anyway. She had become very familiar with the sides that she didn't need to look over them too much. The blonde girl in the corner had just been called in and now Heather was sitting alone in the room waiting for her turn. That's when her nerves started to kick in, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Heather?"

She looked up to see Naya standing in the doorway, her sides in hand. Her brunette hair was up in a tight ponytail, probably to give the cheerleader appearance, and her smile lit up the empty room. Heather was shocked to see Naya standing there at the same time as her callback.

_If this is destiny, then I don't know what is. _She thought.

"Naya! Hi!"

Naya sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here! I mean, not like I didn't think you would get a callback, because you are probably awesome,"

Heather blushed at the compliment and turned her head so Naya couldn't see.

"I mean, what are the chances that we both get callbacks at the same time!"

As soon as she said that, the same stringy haired girl from the first audition, opened the door as the blonde walked out. The stringy haired girl followed her out with her clipboard.

"Heather, you're up" she said quietly

"Break a leg!" Naya smiled has Heather picked up her bag and walked toward the audition room.

"Oh and Naya we need you in here too"

She stood up at the sound of her name

"You mean they want both of us in there together? To read together?" Naya sounded intrigued.

"Um, I guess so. Why else would they both want you in there?"

The girls didn't object to the odd assistant. They both walked into the room, and Heather's face immediately lit up. Sitting behind the tables were faces she recognized: Robert Ulrich, the casting director, Ian Brennan, one of the creators of the show, and of course Brad Falchuck.

"Hi Ladies!" Robert said not looking up from his papers. Ian and Brad were doing this same, sorting through a mess of headshots of the girls they had seen earlier. Heather and Naya must have been the last two of the day.

Brad looked up and immediately caught Heather's eye.

"Heather, right?" he looked down at her headshot. "You're Taylor's friend?"

"Yes!"

"I love that kid. I hope he's doing well tell him I said hello!"

"Will do!" Heather lied.

Ian put away his papers and closed his laptop while everyone around him was settling in. He looked up at Naya and Heather who were standing next closely to each other in the middle of the room.

"So you ladies are probably wondering why, you are both in here at the same time!"

Heather and Naya nodded and looked at each other, they both blushed and turned their attention back to Ian. "Well we both loved you and wanted to give you both another chance to read for us, but we thought we would do a little switch. Naya you read for Sarah and Brittany right last time right?"

"Yes sir" Naya said to the room.

"Good! Well, I want you to read for Sarah again, and we want Heather to read for Brittany, just to switch it up a little! Bri, could you hand them the new sides?"

The stringy haired assistant stood up and gave them both fresh scripts.

"You two can step out in the hall and take a few minutes to go over them, we'll call you in when were ready."

"Okay thank you!" they both said as they walked into the empty hallway.

Once the door was shut behind them, Naya broke the silence.

"It's kind of crazy that we keep meeting like this." Naya smiled as she looked up at Heather and then down at her sides. Heather's stomach flipped, as she gazed at her smile.

"I guess we should probably go over this before they call us in." Heather didn't know how to reply without being awkward. The new scene was between Quinn, Sarah, and Brittany, talking about how they are going to take down the newly formed Glee club. Quinn had a bulk of the lines since she was a main character, while Sarah and Brittany were just supporting. Sarah had a few bitchy remarks about the lead, Rachel Berry's ugly sweaters, while Brittany had one line that Heather knew was just put in there for comic relief of the scene.

They ran over the short sides a few times before Bri called them back in to the room.

"We're ready whenever you are ladies" Robert said to them and the room quieted for them to start the scene Bri started off the scene reading as Quinn.

"We have to keep Rachel Berry away from Finn. He's the quarter back of the football team and my boyfriend; he cannot join the Glee club. If we are going to be the top couple at this school, he cannot ruin his reputation by talking to that troll."

"Finn's hot, you're hot, and Rachel is not, you are the head cheerleader and she's just a loser who matches her headbands to her socks, you have no competition." Naya read has bitchy Sarah.

"Then you have to help me make sure Finn does not join the Glee club. If he is even seen with that Chinatown knock-off in the halls, I can say goodbye to winning Prom Queen for good. "

Heather anticipated her one Brittany line that ended the scene. She slowed down her voice and tried to sound as ditzy as possible. "You could always run for Prom King."

The room giggled at the absurd line, as the scene ended. Heather's face lit up at the immediate feed back. She even saw Naya with a wide grin out of the corner of her eye.

"Thanks girls! You were great!" Brad said, "We will definitely be in touch with your agents! Thanks again!"

The girls thanked the table and walked out of the room, once the door was closed behind them, they let out their excitement with a hug, but pulled away when they realized what they were doing.

"You were amazing!" Naya raved "You're comedic timing was perfect!"

"Thank you! You're pretty great at being a bitch, you know what I mean!"

Naya laughed at the compliment has they headed out the door. She stopped before Heather had a chance to push it open.

"Hey, what are you doing right now? "

Heather was shocked that she even asked her that, and looked at her watch. It was 5:15; Taylor was probably wondering why she wasn't there to put his frozen dinner in the microwave.

"Um, well I was going to go back and make dinner for Taylor, but I really don't want to because he was pissing me off earlier today."

"Then come have a drink with me then." She anticipated Heather's answer, hoping for a yes.

"I'd love too! But I didn't bring any money with me, only my bus card."

"Then we can go back to my place! I just bought a bottle of Chardonnay that I am dying to try out!" Naya stared at Heather's weary face "I mean if you are comfortable doing that! I'm not trying to get you to my house to kill you or anything!" Naya's joke brought a laugh to Heather's face. "I just want to try out this wine with you!"

"Of course! Let's go! Taylor can starve tonight for all I care!"

They arrived at Naya's apartment just as the sun was setting over the smoggy Los Angeles sky. Heather was amazed at the size of her home; her living room must have been as big as Heather's whole apartment. She envied Naya's clean grey paint on the walls and spotless carpet. Heather followed Naya into the kitchen, and helped her get the wine off the top shelf, where she couldn't reach it.

"I'm starting to think you just invited me over so I could get the wine down for you!" Heather teased.

"Well, that was the main reason," She joked. "But I really do want to get to know you better." She handed Heather a half full glass of the white wine. "Tell me what you think."

Heather put the clear wine glass to her lips and took a small sip. She pondered the taste in her mouth a bit before swallowing and watched as Naya anxiously awaited her approval of the wine.

"Wow, this is great! Let me have some more!" Naya was glad that she liked it. Heather didn't know, but Naya had bought it with her in mind. She didn't know if she was ever going to run into Heather again after the party, but when she had tasted the wine at the grocery store a few days prior, it weirdly reminded her of Heather's beaming personality, so she had to buy it.

Naya poured a glass for herself and escorted Heather in the living room where they both sat on the couch and started to talk about everything from their favorite reality shows, to where they hope to be in the future.

They had both finished two bottles of wine by the time the conversation turned to the topic of Taylor. Heather explained how they had dated all through out high school and she followed him to college where he had a full ride on a baseball scholarship. But after he twisted his ankle sophomore year and got kicked off the team, he started drinking heavily to replace the pain.

"He could have done so well. But now his life consists of beer and reruns of Sports Center." She was feeling tipsy and she could see from Naya's eyes getting droopy that she was too.

"You deserve, so much better than him Heather. I mean you are so talented, and beautiful." Heather's was getting tired of blushing in front of Naya, but she liked it when she complimented her.

"I mean the only time he will give me feedback about my dancing is when I get too close to the TV and asks me to pirouette into the other room." She giggled at the thought.

"You're a dancer too?

"Yeah, I actually majored in dance performance in school. But it's not really helping me now!"

"That's so cool! I heard the dancing scene here is pretty hard to break into."

"It really is. I tried out for So You Think You Can Dance, but didn't make it very far. And acting was just a supplement for me to pay the bills. So I really hope that I can book Glee, because then I will be able to do all the things I love at one time!" Heather exclaimed.

"I totally forgot there was going to be dancing in that show! I mean it is about show choir, but I was so focused on nailing the acting that I forgot about singing and dancing. I really need to brush up on my skills if were going to be called in for a dance audition!"

"I could help!" The wine was giving heather an extra confidence boost. "I need the practice too! It seems like ages since I've danced in front of someone who cares!"

"Really? Will you help me now?"

"I mean I could, but we just had so much wine, I don't think I could even do a turn properly."

"We didn't have too much, we'll be fine!"

Heather agreed and they both got up off the couch, Naya turned some music on. It was some smooth jazz, not exactly fast paced show-choir dancing music but she could work with it.

Heather held out her palm and waited for Naya to put her hand in hers.

"So were going to be slow dancing?" Naya questioned as she slipped her fingers that fit perfectly between Heathers.

"You have to start with the basics."

Heather took the part of the man, directing Naya's arm on her shoulder and her own hand on Naya's waist.

"Is that okay?"

Naya nodded without saying a sound and they danced to the slow beat of the music. Heather felt Naya's hand getting sweaty, which made Heather nervous too. The knots in her stomach were getting larger with each step they took.

"1,2,3,1,2,3" she repeated as Heather leaded the dance around the large room.

Their eyes were locked on each other. It seemed like they were dancing on a cloud, their bodies floated without effort. Until Naya tripped over the leg of the coffee table, taking Heather down with her. Naya ended up on top of Heather on the floor as they laughed about her lack of grace. Naya tried to pick her self up, placing her arms on either side of Heather. As she tried to lift her self up, she couldn't stop looking into Heather's eyes. Naya's long hair floated into Heather's face, so she cupped a piece and placed it behind her ear. Suddenly Naya couldn't move. She was frozen on top of Heather, seeming to be hypnotized by Heather's blue eyes and perfect complexion. Their faces got closer until their lips finally touched. The shock of Naya's mouth on hers shocked them at first, but then they realized how right it felt. All of the butterflies and knots that have been stored in Heather's stomach seemed to have combusted at that moment. Naya suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No" Heather cut her off "It's okay. It was actually really nice. But I would like to get off of the floor."

Naya lifted herself up then held her hands out to pull up Heather. Once she was up on her feet, Heather pulled her hands away and looked at her watch, it was a little past 10pm.

"I should probably go, I need to make sure Taylor is still alive."

"Oh okay." Naya was disappointed that she couldn't stay longer, but she knew of Heather's responsibility.

"Here," Naya found a small napkin and wrote her number and handed it to Heather. "Call me okay? I would love to see you again."

"Of course!" She folded the napkin and put it in her pocket where she knew it would be safe. Naya walked her to the door and opened for her. Before Heather had a chance to say goodbye, Naya took her hand to turn her around and kissed her on the cheek. "We need to finish those dance lessons soon."

"It's number one on my list things to do!" She held onto Naya's hand as long as possible before she saw the bus in the distance heading towards the complex.

"Goodnight Naya!"

"Night Heather."


	4. I'm Not Going to Leave You

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had trouble writing the smut part of this fic… It's finally here! I had to get my friend to help me write it (Thank you Logan!) I've discovered while writing this fic, that writing long stories like this is not for me at all! So after I'm done with this, I don't think there will be anymore stories unless they are short and I'm in the creative mood! But thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy the rest! **

Heather replayed the kiss in her head over and over on her way home. It didn't seem real. The more times it played in her head, the more it seemed like a dream. But of course it wasn't. Naya had actually kissed her on that floor. Heather had mixed feelings about it. She really did like Naya a lot, but she had never felt this way about a girl before, and what about Taylor? She continued to think as she walked into her apartment. She wasn't surprised when she walked in the door of her small apartment to find Taylor in the same position he was when she left earlier in the day, but now he was fast asleep. She shook his shoulder to wake him up and led him toward the bed. She sat him down and headed to the closet so she could change.

"Taylor, tomorrow I don' want you to have anything to drink. We need to have a serious talk about our future. I mean a real grown up talk. I need to tell you things, and I need you to be sober to-" She pulled an old t shirt over her head and turned around to see Taylor already asleep again. She slid into the small full sized bed next to him, and fell asleep with thoughts of Naya's lips still on her mind.

Heather woke up to the smell of beer, a smell that was very familiar to her. She rolled over to her clock sitting on the small nightstand next to her bed, 12:20pm. All the excitement over the kiss last night must have made her exhausted, but she was grateful that her body let her sleep in. She got up out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen where she found Taylor on his same spot on the couch, his 4th beer of the day already in his hand, the other 3 cans were either on the floor or the coffee table where his feet also were.

"Taylor, I told you not to drink anything today. I need you to stay sober so we can have a serious talk!" She swatted at his feet to get them off of the coffee table.

He took them off to replace them on the couch, lying down with his face turned toward the television that was permanently on ESPN.

"When did you tell me that?"

"Last night when I took you to bed"

An evil smile came upon his face and looked up at Heather for the first time that day

"Dirty"

"Taylor, grow up" She said disgustingly

"Hemo, you know after 7pm I don't remember anything that happens to me."

"Just stop drinking now, you seem sober enough. Let me get dressed and then we can talk.

She went back to their shared room and got ready for the day, but when she came out she found Taylor in his usual spot. He hadn't moved and he hadn't stopped drinking either

"Taylor, I just asked you to stop drinking. Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Why should I listen to you? All you do is yell at me all the time! I deserve some respect!" His voice started to rise.

"Why should you deserve any respect Taylor?" she was getting angrier by the second "Because you still here all day and drink and watch TV while I go out and try to keep us to keep us in this shitty apartment? Is that why I should respect YOU? That's all you do all day, nothing. I might respect you when you make an effort to go out and find a job, or just stop drinking all damn day!"

She leaned over him to grab the half empty beer can out of his hand. She had it in her grasp, but immediately dropped it when Taylor's hand hit her face in response to loosing his drink. Heather let out a small gasp then held her hand over the spot where he had just hit her and stared at his helpless face. Taylor stood up off the couch to face Heather who had turned away so he couldn't see her tear up.

"Heather, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was a reflex-"

"Save it, Taylor" She held in her tears as she grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her.

The only person she could think to call was Naya. She reached into her pocket, where she remembered she pulled the folded up napkin with her number on it. She dialed the number holding back her tears.

"Hey Naya, It's Heather."

"Hi Heather! Are you okay?" The sound of Naya's voice instantly gave her comfort.

"Um, not really, could you just come get me or meet me somewhere? I just really need someone right now."

"Of course! I can come pick you up right now!"

10 minutes later Naya drove to Heather's apartment complex where she saw the poor girl sitting on the curb in front of her building She parked the car and ran out to make sure the blonde was okay. The first thing Heather did when Naya approached her was grabbing her and held her close. Letting her tears drop into the crook of Naya's neck. In return Naya stroked her long blonde hair to comfort her. It felt good hugging Naya, and she felt comfortable in her arms.

"What happened?" Naya asked as they let go. She looked at Heather's face and wiped away a tear running down her bright red cheek.

"Taylor-He hit me."

"He what? Where is he? Do we need to call the cops?"

"No, I'm fine. He was just drinking as usual. Can we just leave? I just need to get out of here."

"Yes of course! I know exactly where I'll take you." Naya smiled suspiciously.

Naya brought Heather to her favorite place in LA, the Century City mall. The massive shopping complex was the perfect place to cheer up Heather. Naya took Heather to her favorite store, Michael Kors. Heather knew she couldn't afford the cheapest thing in the store, but she appreciated Naya's effort to make her feel better. They went to H&M next, where Heather could actually afford to buy something. As soon as they walked into the store, Heather spotted a pink and white sweater and immediately approached it.

"That's really cute! You should try it on!" Naya suggested. Heather grabbed the right size and continued to search the store with Naya. They found a few more items before waiting in the long line for the dressing rooms. They finally reached the beginning of the line.

"Are you two friends?" The saleswoman asked out of breath.

Heather and Naya were caught off guard by the woman's question.

"Um, yes we are!" Naya answered with a smile to Heather.

"Do you two mind sharing the handicapped dressing room? You only have a few things and we have a massive line."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged

"I'm okay if she's okay with it."

"Yeah, that's fine!" Heather agreed with hesitation.

"Thanks so much! It's the last one on the right."

They walked down to the dressing room and locked the door behind them. Heather nervously smiled at Naya while she put down her sweater and another dress she had found. Naya took no time to take off the shirt she was wearing and replace it with the new one she picked out. She had turned around with her back facing Heather, but Heather couldn't help but stare a her, imagining herself softly touching her back, but snapped out of it when Naya turned around to her with the new shirt on.

"What do you think?" She turned to look at her self in the mirror and then back at Heather.

"It's cute! I like it!"

"Well don't be shy! Try yours on! I'm sure that dress will look great on you!"

Heather cautiously removed her shirt and pants to put the dress over her head.

"Can you zip it?" she asked Naya who was trying not to gaze at the half naked Heather. She came up behind her and zipped the dress to the top and smoothed out the dress from the top to above Heather's bottom. Heather turned her head to show off the dress.

"How do I look?" She twirled and the dress blew open at the bottom.

"Stunning."

With their H&M purchases in hand, they headed back to Naya's car in the crowded parking lot. Heather stopped before they got in the car.

"Naya, can we just go to your place for a while? I don't think I'm ready to face Taylor yet.

"Did you really think I was going to take you back there anytime soon?" Heather smiled to Naya as they hopped in her car and took the long route back to Naya's.

Once they arrived, Heather sat down on the couch and Naya headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink? Wine?" She smiled as she remembered the last time she and Naya had wine together.

"No thanks, I think I'm done with alcohol for a little while."

Naya brought her a glass of water and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Retail therapy only lasts as long until you take the tags off." Naya tried to joke, but Heather was not in a joking mood.

"I'll be okay. But I thought for some reason Taylor could change but I guess not. I used to be in love with him, and I thought he loved me back and when you love someone you have to change for them. But it doesn't seem like he wants to change, even for me." Heather took a sip of the water to calm her nerves.

"This might sound ironic, but when he hit me, it really knocked some sense into me. Why am I trying to help a man that won't help himself? I keep giving him my money to go buy the alcohol, it's like I'm encouraging him to keep up the habit."

"You should leave him." Naya placed her hand on top of Heather's, which was resting on her leg. "You should leave him for good."

"That seems like the hardest part. Without me he doesn't have anything. He doesn't have a job; he barely talks to his family anymore. I'm all he has."

"Well he obviously doesn't realize how special you are Heather. And if he doesn't realize that by now, he doesn't deserve your help."

Naya looked down at her own glass of water, and then looked Heather right in the eyes.

"Heather, I-"

"I think I know what you're going to say." Heather cut her off.

"Do you really?" Naya was very puzzled. "Did you think I was going to tell you that I might like you as more than a friend? Did you know I was going to tell you that when you walked into the audition room for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on? Because all of that is true. I know it may sound crazy, when we've only known each other for a few days, but these past few days were the best days I've had in a long time. And when I kissed you for the first time, it was like no one I have kissed before. And I don't know about you, but I've never had feelings like this for a girl before and it's freaking me out"

She looked up at Heather who had a single tear falling down her face. "And please tell me I'm not the only one feeling like this."

"That was exactly what I thought you were going to say."

Heather leaned in and pushed a piece of Naya's hair behind her ear and looked her straight in the eyes.

"And I feel the same. I thought I just really admired you, and you're confidence, but when we kissed it was-" she struggled to find the perfect word to describe it.

"Magic?" Naya answered for her

"Yes, like magic. And it was weird at first, you know liking a girl like this, but it doesn't matter if you are girl. And I want to be with you. I don't want to be with Taylor anymore. I just want you."

"Then you should tell him. You can't leave him without an explanation. I would feel awful about it and I'm sure you would too, given your history."

"I will, but I can't do it yet." Heather couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do this first."

Heather pressed her lips against Naya's.

Naya leaned into the kiss, and she could feel her- she felt Heather's whole body moving with hers, her breathing, her heartbeat- and she found it very difficult to break the kiss and say what she felt she needed to:

"Look, Heather. I really want to do this. Like, you have absolutely no idea. But I think you should at least talk to Taylor first. I'm here for you, of course, but I don't want to help you do anything you'll regret later. Okay?"

Heather looked deep in thought for a moment, and then turned away from Naya to grab her phone from her purse. She dialed Taylor's number, having no idea what she would say. Heather thought perhaps he would come out of his drunken stupor to talk to the girl he had just bitterly disappointed, but she overestimated him- it went to voicemail. She waited through the recorded voice on the other end before hanging up. She couldn't do it. Not like this. She breathed a sigh; half of relief and half of apprehension then hung up the phone.

"What happened? Why did you hang up?" said Naya, reaching over to brush Heather's hair out of her face.

"I can't do it over the phone. It's not right for either of us. " Heather took a deep breath, looked at the woman across from her, and knew that she wanted this, she wanted Naya Rivera. "Right now all I want to think about is this." She breathed as she went in for another long, slow kiss.

Naya's mouth opened slightly and their tongues found each other, not rejecting any of the blonde's actions. Heather was surprised- normally she hated using tongue. All the boys she'd been with had big, sloppy tongues that she just found annoying, but the way Naya's gently darted between her lips was like no one she'd ever been with. They pressed their bodies close, and entirely different sensations coursed through their skin.

Heather's hands moved from Naya's back, exploring her curves and her soft, brown skin. She wanted more, she wanted to feel everything. As if she'd been speaking out loud, Naya slowly lifted her shirt, exposing her abs and her black bra. Heather did the same- she was amazed at how _real _this felt- not like when she had to kiss her friend Bailey during Truth or Dare in the seventh grade, not like any fantasy or anything she had ever imagined. It was just them, and their bodies, together.

"What do you say we move to the bedroom?" Naya asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Heather didn't even have to say anything, she just nodded as Naya took her hand and led her through the double doors into her room. Skirts and jeans came off and hit the walls, forgotten before they slid down to the floor. Heather was still in awe of Naya's tongue, now kissing down her jaw and teasing the soft, pale skin of her neck.

In their underwear, lying on the bed, it was obvious where things were headed. Still, both were timid, their hands staying above the waist, seemingly waiting for the other to be bold and take the next step. Heather looked up through thick blond lashes at Naya, not knowing what to do next. That's when Naya began to kiss down her neck, to her chest. Heather instinctively rose a little, allowing Naya's hands to unclasp her bra and ease it away from her supple breasts. Her nipples sent little pulses of electricity through her every time Naya's tongue or fingers trailed over them, making her arch her back in pleasure. She let out a small gasp as Naya moved on from her breasts, down her well-defined stomach.

Naya lifted her head and paused for a moment. She looked into Heather's eyes, and once again a small nod was all that was necessary. Naya slowly kissed her way down Heather's long torso before stopping at her delicate thong. She tugged the leopard print fabric down until Heather could feel Naya's warm breath on her thigh as she kissed the inside. Her tongue eventually made its way down to the warm wetness between her legs. She kissed its edges and felt Heather's back arch up as she let slip the softest moan of pleasure. Eventually Heather settled in to a comfortable position as Naya found a steady rhythm with her tongue. Heather started to breathe heavily as she felt the pressure building up inside. Her arms reached down and she ran her fingers through Naya's hair pushing her mouth ever closer until she felt a surge of relief released by a loud moan.

"Na-Nayaaaaaaaaaa"

Naya looked up at Heather with a smile and climbed on top of her once again kissing her mouth. Naya motioned to Heather to return the favor, but she had another idea. She made her way down Naya and tenderly pushed one finger inside of, causing Naya to throw her head back in pleasure. With a sheepish laugh Heather looked up,

"I'm glad I filed my nails yesterday."

Naya giggled at the though, relaxed her muscles and allowing Heather to inset another finger. The two lovers maintained eye contact staring deeply into each other as Naya felt her orgasm creeping up on her. Now it was her turn to yell out Heather's name as hands, bodies, eyes and lips entangled for a final time. The two girls cuddled in the king size bed staring into each other's eyes.

It seemed like they have been in the bed for hours just lying there, bodies intertwined. Occasionally their lips met for a passionate kiss. Finally, Naya spoke.

"That was amazing, Heather. You are amazing."

"You helped too!"

Naya couldn't resist but to grab her cheeks and kiss her face. Heather giggled at the playful wet kisses she was receiving. Naya pulled back and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"I want you to stay here, forever. And by here, I mean in my bed." Naya smiled and pushed a strand of hair that was falling over Heather's eye out of her face. She wanted to look at it for eternity with no distractions.  
"Why would I ever leave? This, right now, is paradise."

Naya sat up at the scary reminder that prevented them from going any further with their relationship.

"You know, Taylor. I bet he's worried about you." She adjusted the pillows behind her. Heather moved with her, placing her head on Naya's stomach, looking up at her and playing with the bottom of Nay's dark wavy hair.

"If he was worried about me, he wouldn't be drunk and not answer his phone. And I told you before; I'm leaving him for something way better. You."

Naya smiled then kissed Heather's pink lips.

This was bliss. Heather did not want to move. Everything in that moment was perfect, until she started to think about Taylor. How was she going to tell him? Not only was she breaking up their romantic relationship, she was probably going to loose him as a friend. She looked up at Naya who was trying not to fall asleep, and she was reminded who she was giving it all up for. Heather poked Naya's cheek and her head popped up with confusion.

"I'm so tired! You wore me out!" Naya said sliding down back into the bed and turning on her side so Heather could wrap her arms around her body. Heather tried to find Naya's hand under the covers, to hold on to her while they were sleeping. Her hand maneuvered under the warm blanket searching for Naya's. The first thing she felt was her pinky. Heather extended her own and wrapped it around Naya's. She never wanted to let go.


End file.
